


【DMC】ㄎㄧㄤ值不足的旁白梗

by carol80677



Category: Devil May Cry
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-16
Updated: 2020-08-16
Packaged: 2021-03-05 19:48:41
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,986
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25930870
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/carol80677/pseuds/carol80677
Summary: 突然他們都能聽到旁白禁止無授權轉載。
Relationships: Dante/Vergil (Devil May Cry), Nero/V (Devil May Cry)
Kudos: 23





	【DMC】ㄎㄧㄤ值不足的旁白梗

**Author's Note:**

> 注意CP
> 
> NeroV和DVD互攻

  
  
  


**因為不可抗力的因素，他們很難得的又齊聚一堂。**

四個人同時抬起頭，但出聲的只有尼祿，「誰在說話？」

「肯定不是我們四個。」但丁說，「我非常確定這裡除了我們沒有其他人。」

**他是對的，就算有其他人藏在事務所裡就算沒被維吉爾發現也會被斯巴達雙胞胎打炮一整晚的持久和花招給折磨出性愛現場煩躁症。**

尼祿和V瞬間望向那對一天到晚鬧事的兩個老人家，V挑起眉毛的表情和維吉爾不相上下，尼祿則是一臉嫌棄，「老頭子收斂點！哪天斷成兩半別打電話叫我把你們拼回去！」

**說得好像昨天和V在車上搞一整天的人不是他一樣。**

「FUCK！你他媽偷窺我們嗎！操你媽的是誰阿！給我滾出來我──」

**然後還把精液弄到方向盤上，到現在前魔劍教團騎士還在擔心有沒有擦乾淨。**

「我擦乾淨了。」V聲明道。

「臭小子還敢說我們阿！哪天我告訴妮可信不信他把整台車給拆了然後丟你臉上！」

「這他媽是重點嗎！你們不對這聲音做一點反應嗎！」尼祿看向自己的父親，指望對方能是這間屋子裡最具有正常反應的人。

維吉爾稍稍抬起了眼，食指敲了敲下巴，「該繳水費了。」

**此時的尼祿覺得認為斯巴達家族裡能有正常人的他是個蠢蛋，沒有錯，包含他在內的斯巴達家族成員確實和正常人有著無法估量的距離。**

「畢竟我們都不算是人類。」V平心靜氣地說，「連維吉爾都沒感應出什麼就表示這聲音不是惡魔也不是幽靈，無法多做什麼。」

**而且我也懶得去管那是什麼，昨天尼祿把我的腰和大腿折的好痠我只想叫他替我按摩直到我舒服為止，V這麼想著。**

「你不舒服嗎？昨天我問你你又說你可以，還痠嗎？哪裡痠？」尼祿立刻衝到V旁邊開始替情人按揉。

**馬子狗/妻奴，但丁和維吉爾同時想到。**

「幹給我閉嘴！你們最好是不會這樣！」

**他們不會，只會其中一個喊痛另一個讓他更慘而已，不過但丁其實超羨慕。**

頂著維吉爾的兩道冷光但丁坐如針氈地動了動屁股，「只有一兩次而已！」

**一天一兩次而已。**

「閉嘴啦！」但丁對著天花板說，屁股又扭了扭，「你想幹嘛快說！我們還有正事要辦！」

**所謂的正事就是等尼祿和V一離開就和老哥直接在辦公桌上繼續被這兩個人打斷的老二和屁眼比拼，順帶一提這兩人昨天才在那張沙發上進行活塞運動，但丁早上勉強打掃了一下。**

**V和尼祿扭曲著臉站了起來，非常有默契的同時想著這間事務所裡還有哪裡是這兩個死老頭沒有滾過的，答案是馬桶上，因為維吉爾嫌髒。**

「沒有人想在馬桶上，尤其是那個幾個月沒有水沖過沒洗過的馬桶。」維吉爾殺氣滿滿的說。

**這可說不定──**

V突然想到什麼般皺起眉，「等等──」

**你兒子還有你的人性面有一次在馬桶上搞起來，尼祿還扶著V的老二吹著口哨看著他排尿，然後不洗手的直接用背後位一通到底。**

「HOLY SHIT！你們兩個以後別跟我握手！」但丁依舊蠕動著屁股說。

「講得好像你多乾淨一樣！還有你幹嘛一直扭來扭去！是有什麼塞在你屁股裡嗎！」

**某間有名甜品店的限定版草莓聖代專用湯匙。**

「幹！」但丁高分貝大叫跳了起來衝進廁所，「為什麼那東西會在我屁眼裡！維吉爾你昨天幹了什麼！」

**幹你。**

在兒子與兒媳婦驚愕的眼光下維吉爾依然冷靜冷淡，「這就不用特別解說了，要埋怨的話就怪自己太弱支撐不住暈過去。」

「FUCK難怪我一醒來就覺得屁股怪怪的！你他媽到底還放了什麼進去？」

**翠絲做為答謝送的大中小跳蛋禮盒，蕾蒂上回賣的五階段變速電動棒，莫里森轉送的異國香蕉水果，你吃完的草莓聖代杯和湯匙，汽車鑰匙，V給的演唱會用螢光棒，啤酒瓶，汽水鋁罐，黑檀象牙，原本還有電話不過你醒了。**

但丁的怒吼從廁所裡炸出來，「操你的維吉爾！我操你的！FUCK！」

「你昏迷太久了，所以我只好用些方法讓你醒來。」維吉爾聳聳肩。

**他坦然地說，渾然不記得上回被幹暈然後幾乎哭著醒來的人是他。**

「閉嘴！我沒有哭！」維吉爾黑著臉抓起閻魔刀卻找不到對象能砍。

**V在想你也有今天阿。**

「我什麼都沒說...」

**就算要說也要裝逼說個沒人聽得懂的詩句來凸顯自己的學識高於其他人，管那些詩詞是什麼意思只要聽起來夠文青夠中二就是帥。**

「我懂那些詩句的意思！我念出聲是因為我喜歡那些字句！」

**他徒勞無功的解釋，殊不知在場所有人包含維吉爾本身都有所感觸，雖然這根本打了維吉爾自己一個大巴掌，不過他暗爽著V的報應來了。**

「你知道我算半個你吧。」V瞇著眼瞪著維吉爾。

「記憶造就不同個體，我們已經是不同人。」維吉爾瞪了回去。

**但根源相同，怎麼樣都無法掩蓋尼祿操了他半個老爸的事實，還有他正在想下次能不能說服V嘗試水蜜桃切片。**

「V跟我老爸是不同人！不同一個人！你這他媽的聲音給我滾出去！我沒有在想那什麼鬼切水果！」

「聽起來不錯，試試看好了，順便加強你的舌頭技巧。」V魅惑地笑說。

**不管那鬼聲音是什麼，我讚美它！尼祿想著的同時老二抖跳了兩下。**

「要開房間滾回你們的地方去！」維吉爾說。

「你說的對，借用一下閻魔刀。」V說。

「自己回去，或是騎乘你的駝獸回去。」維吉爾說。

「嘿！別把我當什麼坐騎好嗎！V，我們立刻回家，順便去買你喜歡的巧克力奶昔和閃電泡芙！」尼祿說。

**維吉爾翻了個白眼，再次懷疑尼祿其實是但丁偷生賴給他的。**

「別扯到我！」但丁在廁所裡怒吼。

**但丁的屁股卡著出來一半的某間有名甜品店的限定版草莓聖代專用湯匙，而他正打算找維吉爾幫忙，否則下次他就要拿洋娃娃塞進維吉爾屁股裡然後拍照給尼祿看跟他說這是他出生的過程。**

「但丁！」

「閉嘴我沒有打算──」

「尼祿，我肚子餓了。」

「我們走吧別理這兩個智障！V我們去吃上次那間鹹派店，你還有四個口味沒吃過。」

**這世界又平安的度過一天，感謝忙著打架打炮的斯巴達家族，他們可能以為事情會就此落幕，不過應該不會那麼容易，就像尼祿一直在偷瞄市場裡的水果猶豫著要堅持水蜜桃還是倒戈草莓一樣。**

「幹給我閉嘴啦！」

  
  
  
  


FIN

  
  
  



End file.
